


Hidden Scars

by StudioFortyTwo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/StudioFortyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo wants to make new memories. This was inspired by <a href="http://rosecutietyler.tumblr.com/post/129906657227">this</a> gif-set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: veritascara, Thank so much! All errors are my own, as I made edits after the beta. And it’s late, but this is also for @timepetalsprompts “Scars” prompt from last week.

Rose hadn’t asked because she thought it was too soon. The Doctor overheard her telling Jackie as much and smiled softly. It was understandable. They’d only been back together for just over a month. Other than that searing kiss on the beach—that neither had since mentioned—they’d not yet changed the dynamic of their relationship.  
  
The Doctor knew Rose was likely waiting for him to make a move, to let her know he wanted that kind of a relationship with her. And he did, he very much so did. Had. For a long time now to be honest. He was just waiting for the perfect time.  
  
Rose deserved the best, and he intended to give it to her. This Vitex event would be a perfect way to show her how ready he was to jump right into this new adventure. The one adventure he’d always thought he could never have.

“What was that about?” The Doctor asked when Rose rang off and joined him on the sofa.  
  
“Oh, just Mum. Rambling away about some of her new friends and their drama.” She picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels.  
  
“Heard you say something about ‘too soon’?” Rose chewed her thumbnail, and he waited a few moments before continuing, “Was she asking about the fundraiser? Pete brought it up the other day, when he was heading out to meet Jackie for a new tux fitting. Seemed rather convinced he has enough already, but apparently your mum had her mind set on his wearing white. I mean a good white tux is nice, but with his hair and complexion, I’m not quite sure what she’s thinking.”  
  
“That’s a bit daft, yeah. I hope the sales person put a stop to that.”  
  
“Someone convince Jacqueline Tyler that she’s wrong? Doubtful.” The Doctor grinned and tried again. “So, 'too soon’? Because if you’re worried about me, I have no complaints about going. Haven’t done much of anything these last few weeks, could use a bit of excitement!”  
  
“This isn’t the kind of excitement you’re used to.” The disdain in Rose’s voice told him it wasn’t her favorite kind of excitement either.  
  
“No. It’s definitely not. It is, however, the kind of excitement that normal people look forward to.” The Doctor raised his eyebrows to question if she followed his line of thought.  
  
“Are you saying you actually _want_ to go?” Her tone was incredulous.  
  
“I do believe I am. So how about it, Rose Tyler? Would you do me the honour of being my date to the Vitex fundraiser next weekend?”  
  
Rose’s tongue-touched smile while she pretended to think it over sent a rush of affection to his heart.

It took the entirety of the next week for the Doctor to find the perfect tux and getting his hair trimmed. He thought about getting a shave too, but decided he’d just trim the beard he’d grown since the beach.  
  
Rose was busy with paperwork at Torchwood, finishing up her reports on all her dimension cannon jumps. Instead of making her shop when she wasn’t working, the Doctor decided he’d shop for her. After all, he knew Rose Tyler better than anyone.  
  
The Doctor had a moment of uncertainty as he handed over the credit card Rose had given him his first week back with her. They’d been apart for so long; what if he didn’t know her as well as he thought? The sales lady handed him his bag with a smile that he automatically returned. What was he thinking? Of course he still knew her. Sure, some things had changed, but she was still fundamentally his Rose.  
  
On the day of the fundraiser, the Doctor sent Rose off with Jackie to the salon while he laid out her wardrobe for the evening and tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He hadn’t been this excited since he’d been born naked in the TARDIS. Rose’s gown was still in its bag (he’d only removed the tags) hanging on the closet door. Her shoes were in their box sitting below the gown. His hands shook a bit as he arranged her jewelry on the dresser. Maybe it wasn’t just excitement, he admitted really was rather nervous.

When Rose came home from having her hair and makeup done, the Doctor ushered her into her room and then skittered off to his own to get ready. It didn’t take him long, trimming and shaping the facial hair he’d grown over the past weeks, combing his hair forward, and then running his fingers through it until it stuck up in just the right fashion. He slipped into his crisp white Oxford and slid on his tailored black trousers. The Doctor smiled at his reflection in the mirror. With the top two buttons of his shirt undone, just a hint of manly chest hair peeked out. Who said you had to wear a tie with a tux? He picked up his waistcoat and and put it on, buttoning it and finishing his layers with the extra slim-fit dinner jacket.  
  
With his shoes on–he’d found a pair of sleek black boots that laced up and fit in a familiar way–the Doctor was ready.  
  
Pete had sent a car for them, and the Doctor waited in the living room–foot tapping with nervous energy–for Rose to join him. Rose finally stepped out of her room and came to stand a few feet in front of him. The Doctor’s jaw dropped in awe. She was so much more radiant that he’d imagined she’d be–not that he was surprised by that. The soft pink of the gown matched her cheeks as she blushed under his gaze. Her pearl drop earrings and matching necklace accented the soft palette of her makeup. Her hair was pulled back in a delicate braid that let sections fall through as it circled around from one side to the other.

Rose stood still in front of their glass balcony doors, the setting sun surrounding her with a golden lining and stealing the Doctor’s breath. Part of him wanted to forget the gala, and drag her into a searing kiss. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but the Doctor couldn’t do anything about it. Rose seemed pleased by this reaction, if a bit coy.

Smacking his mouth closed, he smiled and offered her his arm.

The missing banter in the car had the Doctor wondering if Rose was as nervous as himself. He tried a few times to start up conversation, but got short answers in reply. If Rose hadn’t been smiling so brightly the whole ride, he would be worried she was upset.

“I never said, but I really appreciate you shopping for me. You did a lovely job, Doctor.” That one comment as they pulled up outside their destination was enough to put some pep in his step.

Getting out of the car, the Doctor found himself surrounded by an onslaught of flashes. He moved around the vehicle to open Rose’s door and help her out. As he escorted her into the event, eager reporters shouted questions about who he was and who he was to Rose. They both ignored them.  
  
Inside, they moved through the already full ballroom looking for familiar faces. The Doctor grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing waiter and handed one to Rose. She accepted it and smiled kindly at him. It wasn’t the smile he so deeply missed, the one he’d dreamed of so many nights and days, but he had a plan.  
  
Jackie spotted them, Pete trailing along behind her, as she moved through the throngs of people to greet them. Their hellos were short, and Rose and the Doctor were given a list of specific guests to go talk to. They had a responsibility as part of the family to chat up some investors and even board members. He managed to try all the different nibbles available as they made the rounds, also keeping both their drinks fresh.  
  
Later in the evening, it was finally time to clear the floor and start up the band. The Doctor bounced on his toes in anticipation, and if Rose noticed, she didn’t comment. For the first few songs he tried his best to act nonchalant, but as the third song came to a close he grabbed Rose’s hand.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Come on Rose; this has been a long time coming!” He led her into the center of the dancers already on the floor and grinned at her in that manic way he knew she loved.  
  
As the song started up he took her right hand in his left, placing his other flat against the bare skin of her back, just below her shoulder blade.  
  
Rose was brilliant as he moved her across the floor, both of them swaying together in a synchronized dance. She smiled brightly at him, warming his single human heart, and he felt lighter than air.  
  
As the music began to work its way up into a climax, he pulled her close and whispered the same three words he’d told her on that cold beach, not so long ago. He felt a small pang of disappointment when Rose didn’t yank him into another incredible snog but quickly brushed it aside.

He had other plans anyhow. Sliding his hand lower down her back, he stretched their arms out wide and watched her spin away from him. As she twirled back in, he caught her and bent a knee, laying her over it. Her eyes lit up as she stared up at him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.  
  
The Doctor had to bite his own tongue to keep from chasing hers back into her mouth. This was neither the time, nor the place. He lifted her back up as the song wound down to clamorous applause and realized the noise was for them.  
  
Still holding Rose’s hand, the Doctor spun her out once again and bowed, smirking as she curtsied. They walked away from the dance floor, hands clasped together and a brilliant smile on her face. He mentally checked a box next to a painful memory.  
  
He’d successfully turned the torturous vision of a couple dancing at Donna’s would-have-been wedding reception into a joyful new memory.  
  
Rose didn’t slow down, now pulling him along and through the doors into the hallway. She kept going until they’d exited through a side door into the uncharacteristically warm night air. As the door clicked shut behind them, she turned to face him, the smile gone from her face, causing panic to rise in his chest.  
  
Was it too much? Had he crossed some boundary? But then her hands were in his hair–that devious tongue at his lips. Once his brain caught up, he let them part, and she stroked along the roof of his mouth, making him groan. He couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn’t kissed her like this on New Earth once he’d finally gotten her back. He had wanted to, had seen the hopeful desire in her eyes as well.  
  
All he could do now was try his best to make up for every 'should have’ and 'could have’. The Doctor resolved to spend the rest of his life doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
